The web we weave
by Pyromidon
Summary: Ok people I know it's been a long while and it's entirely possible that my fanbase has gone away in my absence but here I am with a new chapter, it's party time
1. Enter the Spider

* I do not own Teen Titans (sadly) or Spiderman (again sadly) I am merely borrowing them to write this story (yay mine)*  
  
It was a calm summer's day, a cool breeze was gently blowing across the landscape as Robin took a relaxing jog through the park. Instead of his highly recognizable uniform he was in grey sweat pants and a form fitting sleeveless tshirt, the only part of his uniform still adorned, his mask. Robin stopped as an especially strong and relaxing wind blew by him and looked at the lake he had stopped in front of and decided to sit down for a breather. He looked up and closing his eyes took in a long and very content breath thinking about how good his life was, he had great friends, a girl that cared about him as much as he cared about her, and he was making a difference fighting crime in this city.  
  
"Life really is good." and with that Robin smiled as if nothing could go wrong in the world, chuckling as he realized that something would probably go wrong anyway but he was there along with the rest of the Titans to put it right. As if reading his thoughts that very moment the air was suddenly filled with screams and sirens and Robin jumped up ready for action.  
  
"Damn I don't have my costume . . . grr well it doesn't matter I still have to help." Robin bolted in the direction of the commotion expecting to see his comrades and sure enough as he got there Starfire and the rest were already there trying to contain a man covered in a grey . . . hide who must have been bigger than Mammoth with a huge horn on top of his head.  
  
"Robin you are here, oh this is most excellent for now we can really kick his tushy." said a cheery and enthusiastic Starfire. Raven rolled her eyes at her naive friend and Cyborg and Beast Boy were stifling laughs when Robin leapt in front of them and said, "All right Titans lets take this big guy down." and with that they jumped into action. The huge Rhino-man was in the middle of a street lifting up cars, throwing them into buildings and at innocent people, and in general just causing destruction and chaos. Robin dashed in front of the behemoth and pointing a finger at him demanded, "Stop right now or I will be forced to take you down." The huge Rhino looked down at this kid and started to laugh.  
  
"HA HA HA a little punk like you think he can take down Rhino . . . FAT CHANCE!!" and roared as he charged Robin attempting to skewer Robin with his gigantic horn. Robin easily dodging the thug thinking, {wow this guy is not too bright, he shouldn't be too hard to bring down}.  
  
"Go Titans . . . NOW!!" Robin yelled and they went into formation. Raven muttered her chant and sent a manhole cover towards Rhino and it collided with his shins tripping him up and sending him right into a Starfire upper cut.   
  
"Sorry Mr. Rhino." and Raven rolled her eyes a second time muttering something about Star being too polite for her own good sometimes. Shaking off the punch Rhino roared again and this time started to charge an innocent bystander who was frozen to the spot, overwhelmed by fear.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Cyborg ran towards them and, getting in between the person and Rhino, fired his sonic cannon launching the man beast into a huge gorilla hug.  
  
"I got him guys! I got him!!" Beast Boy yelled victoriously when suddenly he felt Rhino's grip on his forearms. "huh wha. . . . " and then Beast Boy was thrown through the air.   
  
"AHH BB watch it man you're flying right towards . . . " But it was too late and the BB gorilla collided with Cyborg.  
  
"Heh heh uhhhh sorry Cy." An apologetic BB said sheepishly as he scratched his head.  
  
"Mmmph . . mmph . . . MMMMMPH!!!!" Cyborg mumbled under BB.  
  
"What?" BB asked, reverting back to normal and getting off of Cyborg. Cyborg got up and smacked BB across the head and said, "I said get off me stupid."  
  
BB was rubbing his head glaring at Cyborg. Rhino charged past them an using his horn rammed Robin back into Starfire and Raven. AS Robin recovered he rubbed his head yelling at Cyborg and Beast Boy.  
  
"Come on guys, lets get it together." The Titans struck poses getting ready for a second attempt when out of nowhere something struck Rhino in the back of his head driving him into the pavement. Some guy in a red and blue costume back flipped after kicking Rhino in the head and landed on the ground almost flat against the ground his legs and one arm supporting him, his other arm high in the air. Rhino got up and curled his fists growling.  
  
"You . . . . . Why are you here!?!?" Rhino roared even louder and charged the stranger, who didn't look much older than the Titans.  
  
"Oh no mommy . . . the big dumb animal is charging us . . I'm scared . . . NOT!" the stranger quipped and just as Rhino would have flattened the new guy he flipped onto Rhino's back laughing and bringing his fists down on the back of Rhino's head, driving him into the pavement again, this time he didn't get up as quickly. The stranger leapt onto a nearby light post and balanced himself with superhuman ease and shot some kind of string that completely enveloped the man beast who was by now unconscious. The new guy jumped down and clapping his hands as if cleaning off dust waved at the Titans.  
  
"Well that was fun . . . pretty easy too." Taking his eyes off of the huge man the stranger he looked over each of the Titans and the eye portions of his mask got wide as if underneath his mask he was smiling wide. All of the Titans jaws had dropped as he said that the previous battle which they had trouble with as five he accomplished himself. They were all staring at the stranger when the sounds of police sirens sounded in the air and he looked away.  
  
"Well it's been a blast I look forward to working with you guys again." He walked up to each Titan and shook their hands until he reached Raven and took her hand in his pressing where his lips would be on his mask to her hand. "especially you." and with that leapt to another light post readying to shoot his string when a stunned Robin stepped forward. "Wait a sec . . . who are you?"  
  
The stranger looked at them and shot the string sticking it to a far away building and said, as he leapt into the air, "Just your friendly neighborhood Spiderman" and with that was off swinging through downtown, leaving the Titans staring in disbelief.  
  
*Later that night, around midnight*  
  
The night made the air cooler but not by much and the salt of the sea made the breeze slightly rougher but it all added to a calming effect Raven found pleasant. She had been unable to sleep for many hours so she decided to take an impromptu meditation on the roof of HQ. The events earlier in the day had troubled her greatly, not so much that the stranger known as Spiderman had kissed her hand but that she had, unbeknownst to even herself, been blushing as he left. This caused the rest of the team, especially Beast Boy to take to ribbing her greatly about her completely out of character showing of emotion. Mostly she meditated to clear her head and regain her composure, but in the beginning she asked herself a few questions like why had he done it and more importantly why had she, apparently, liked it. Finally at about 12:45 she felt relaxed and stood up allowing the breeze to run across her face and through her hair, she closed her eyes and sighed.   
  
"The breeze feels great doesn't it?" Raven's eyes widened and she stumbled backwards into the waiting arms of someone. Looking above her she found Spiderman there holding her up. She quickly regained her composure and stepped back from him and tried to look upset but a smile had crept across her lips and it took a while to fight back to her usual neutral facade.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She stood there arms crossed, feet together trying to look as unemotional as possible.   
  
"I wanted to say hi and formally introduce myself." He extended a hand. "I'm sorry I had to leave in such a hurry . . . police don't like me too much." Raven looked at his hand and extended hers to shake and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"After such a gesture as kissing my hand a handshake seems anticlimactic wouldn't you say?"  
  
"HA HA HA" Spiderman laughed scratching the back of his head. "Yea I imagine it must seem that way, I'm sorry."  
  
"Now why are you apologizing? It is unnecessary." Raven turned and walked to the edge of the tower. "I have a few questions for you if you don't mind."  
  
"Uhhh sure Raven what dya want to know?" Raven noticed the voice had changed and turned around to see Cyborg standing in the doorway to the roof.  
  
"Oh well . . . . I wanted to know . . . . if you were going to the park tomorrow?" Raven thought up that false question as she figured Spiderman had gotten away before Cyborg had gotten to the roof.  
  
"Uhhh yea I am." Cyborg scratched his head. "Why?"  
  
"Oh no real reason . . merely curiosity thank you." and Raven turned around looking out over the ocean leaving a confused Cyborg scratching his head harder mumbling as he went back downstairs.  
  
"Phew thanks a lot that was close." Spider man had returned and was standing next to her on the edge of the building.  
  
"Where did you go and how did you know Cyborg was going to be on the roof. . . it's almost as if you could see it coming." Raven looked at him with a slightly inquisitive look.  
  
"Well you see one of my powers is my spider sense, a kind of precognition." Spider man said looking at her tapping his temple. "Well I should let you get back to sleep and I should get some rest myself so I will bid you adieu." Spiderman took Raven's hand again and she thought to herself~I should stop this. . . I should take my hand away . . . but I'm not doing that . . .~ and Spiderman rolled his mask up to his nose and actually pressed his lips to her hand, it shot a tingle up through her arm, and she closed her eyes for a moment taking in the situation.  
  
"Well I'll introduce myself formally tomorrow to everybody, I just wanted to meet you first." She smirked keeping her emotions in check, allowing a little emotion to creep through, and responded.  
  
"The team and I will be in the park . . . perhaps I will see you there." Spider man winked and after a wave dove over the edge of the building and, as Raven predicted, then he rose above the horizon swinging off to whatever place he called home.  
  
"An interesting young man that is for sure." Raven mused as she walked down to her room to fall asleep. 


	2. Prelude

*Again I have to say that I do not own the rights to Teen Titans or Spiderman, however the plot is mine*  
  
Much to Raven's surprise she slept quite soundly after he had left and she had found that after what had happened it was easier to think about him. That morning Raven awoke around 10:45 due to the late hour at which she actually went to sleep, and after stripping out of her pajamas went into her personal bathroom and started taking a soothing shower mentally setting herself up for another day. Raven sighed in contentment as she turned off her shower and after drying herself off, put on her normal outfit. Checking herself over in the mirror she found nothing out of the ordinary and decided to head down, favorite book in hand. Everyone was waiting for her and they waved as they headed out the door.  
  
"So . . . Reading' Poe again Raven?" Cyborg asked, tossing a football in the air as he walked.  
  
"Yes, it happens to contain a poem I enjoy." Raven replied in her usual monotonistic voice.  
  
"Quote the Raven nevermore eh?" Robin chirped up.  
  
"Ha . . . Ha . . . Ha . ." Raven said dryly as they neared the park. Everyone had a good chuckle at Robin's joke except Beast Boy who was rolling on the ground clutching his sides. He then stood up and looked around.  
  
"Wait . . . I don't get it." The rest of the Titans sighed shaking their heads and went on their way, all the while BB asking what it meant until they got to the park. Raven found a comfortable spot under a shady tree and opened her book barely paying attention to the rest of the Titans playing football.  
  
"Oh wow!!" Raven snapped out of a daze, and her eyes twitched. ~that must be him~ she thought but when she turned around seeing only a normal teen with a camera and her face, for an instant, showed disappointment.  
  
"I'm sorry . . . I guess you were expecting someone else." The boy looked genuinely sorry. Raven stood up and brushed herself off turning towards the boy. He was about average height with short, spiky brown hair and blue eyes. Raven felt somewhat bad because the boy looked kinda nerdy especially with his glasses on.  
  
"Don't worry about it . . it's really no big, deal so who are you?" By now the rest of the Titans had moved to the tree Raven had been sitting under.  
  
"Oh I'm Peter Parker, I just moved here and I'm a photographer for the local paper. I though you were the Teen Titans, you know the super heroes, so I was wondering if I could get some pictures?"  
  
"Pictures? Hell yea you can!!" Both Cyborg and BB jumped forward and started flexing in front of a somewhat stunned Parker who was having a horrible time hiding his laughter. Raven felt very similar of course she was a lot better at hiding it.   
  
"Well what are you waiting for?" Cyborg asked. This snapped Peter out of his stupor and chuckling a bit said.  
  
"Of course." He brought the camera to his eyes and started snapping picture after picture.  
  
"OK now I'd like some shots of the group." The Titans arranged in front of the camera and Parker took a few shots. "Now I think we should get some individual shots." Parker took shots of each member taking a few more of Raven than anyone else which wasn't noticed, except by Raven who was a little curious.  
  
"Well do you have a sufficient amount of pictures Mr. Parker?" Raven asked eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"Mr? oh lord don't call me that." Parker laughed. "Just call me Peter or Parker both work for me."  
  
"I cannot thank you enough for taking our photographs Mr. . . . oh I am so sorry . . Peter." A very enthusiastic Starfire came up shaking Peter's hand as he laughed.  
  
"You know . . . Peter . . . you seem very familiar to me . ." Raven said getting very close to Peter as if examining him under a microscope. "Have we met before?" Raven noticed it, it was faster than an instant, but she saw it. There was a glint in Peter's eye, as if he was challenging to find out who he really was but it was gone and he just smiled.  
  
"Well I d . . ." but he couldn't get the rest of the sentence out because the tree they were standing near fell suddenly and the Titans, having super powers easily dodged it, but Peter was not fast enough and was trapped under the fallen tree.  
  
"Oh shoot. We didn't get them, only that stupid reporter." A familiarly evil feminine voice exclaimed.  
  
"Ahh well . . . one bug down . . .five more to go."  
  
"Mammoth's right heh heh heh." The three members of HIVE entered looking very smug and very proud of themselves.  
  
"You idiots are back again? well at least you're persistent but that's about it." Robin shook his head preparing to fight and Cyborg joined him up front.  
  
"So come on and get your butts whooped." And with that the Titans leapt into action. Raven and Jynx traded energy blows and every so often Raven would use her powers to fling a bench at Jynx. Cyborg and Starfire, with their superhuman strength, dealt with Mammoth trading blow after blow while Robin and BB, who had turned into a pterodactyl, went after Gizmo.   
  
Blasts of Dark and Pink energy were seen from miles around as Jynx and Raven battled.  
  
"This ends now." Raven leapt away from one of Jynx's blasts.  
  
"I couldn't agree more my little birdy." Raven growled and jumped up into the air her eyes glowing fiercely.  
  
"Azerath . . . Metrion . . . .Zinthos!!" and two of the light posts that lined the parks gravel path flew towards a surprised Jynx and wrapped themselves around her body. Raven's eyes returned to normal and she floated back to the ground.  
  
"You're done." As Jynx grumbled Raven turned to watch her fellow Titans. BB in his animal form had caught up with Gizmo high up in the air and sunk his talons into his cybernetic back pack leading him down, slamming him into the ground. Gizmo shook off the shock and growled as four metal legs sprung from his back and he smirked evilly at Robin.  
  
"Come on Robin! You don't stand a chance!" Gizmo sneered as he charged Robin. Robin leapt out of the way with ease and flung two bolas at Gizmo which wrapped around a pair of legs bringing Gizmo crashing to the ground. Robin knocked Gizmo out with a sound punch to the face.  
  
"Didn't stand a chance eh?" Robin clapped the dust from his hands and it wasn't long before Starfire and Cyborg had dealt with Mammoth. Starfire blasted and blasted Mammoth with her Star bolts, stunning Mammoth long enough for Cyborg to land a set of huge punches to Mammoth's face, incapacitating him.  
  
Cyborg sighed as he and Starfire rejoined the group. "Well that was easy . . . .as usual. Hey what ever happened to that Peter Parker guy?" The groups eyes collectively widened and they rushed back to the fallen tree. They were stopped by a mysterious dark figure stood in there way and they couldn't even catch a glimpse of the tree that had fell on the guy.  
  
"Hey . . .he kinda looks like. . ." Cyborg said looking at this newcomer curiously.  
  
"Oh Spiderman . . It is quite good to see you and I must say I like your new costume very . . .uhh . . black." Starfire said running up to shake the strangers hand but as she reached the figure a vicious backhand leveled Starfire and she flew into a nearby tree. The Titans gasped in horror, and Raven was especially taken aback however before they could say anything the figure in black ran at them with incredible speed and moved almost exactly like Spiderman. He easily blocked Cyborg and Robin's punches and kicks and his agility was so advanced that nothing Raven could throw at him would even come close. The figure leapt into the air and shot the same sticky string that Spiderman had and completely enveloped Cyborg and Robin. Having finished with them the figure slowly walked towards Raven when a raging elephant grabbed the figure in his trunk and attempted to slam him to the ground, when suddenly the figure almost melted into a liquid and slipped through BB's grasp.  
  
"What the . . ." The figure reformed and laughing punched BB right onto Starfire, the force of his punch knocking him back to original form.  
  
"Heh heh heh . . . and now for you . . . we know he likes you . . . that is why we will use you as bait." The figure approached Raven and despite all her meditation and all her control she could not help but fear this seemingly invincible creature. The figure shot the string and fastened her to the tree she had been backing towards. The creature got close and opened its mouth revealing horribly long fangs and a snakelike tongue that was dripping with some sort of green saliva. Raven shuddered as the creature placed a clawed hand next to her face and allowed his tongue to trace down her cheeks and around her chin.  
  
Raven could not help herself . . . she was completely afraid of this horrible being and his tongue felt like oozing death. ~I must . . . control myself . . . be . . calm~  
  
"Azerath Metrio . . .MMPH!!" Raven now had the sticky solution covering her mouth.  
  
"AH AH AH little bug . . . wouldn't want you hurting us." The creature smiled horribly. "And now to take you back to my . . . " Raven saw the horrible creature kicked clear out of the way and a very pissed off Spiderman. Raven had never felt such rage from anyone and Spiderman seemed to be boiling over.  
  
"VENOM!!!!!! . . . .YOU WILL NEVER HURT ANYONE AGAIN I SWEAR IT!!!!!" Spiderman turned towards Raven and freed her from the webbing.  
  
"I'm so sorry . . .I should have been here sooner . . .I can't forgive . . ." Raven just shook her head.  
  
"This is no time for that . . . help me free my comrades and you will explain later." Spiderman shook his head and proceeded to wake up Starfire and Beast Boy who were incredibly groggy. Raven in turn cut Cyborg and Robin free and they got up ready to fight.  
  
"Took you long enough Spider dude where the heck were you." Cyborg said brushing himself off.  
  
"I'm sorry but I had a bar mitzvah to go to." Spiderman shrugged.  
  
"Ha Ha . . . now what is that thing?" Cyborg and the rest of the Titans looked on with intent. Venom returned on top of a tree and laughed horribly making Spiderman's blood boil.  
  
"We'll meet again Titans . . . oh and Peter . . . I'm sure you'll tell them everything right? So we'll just be going" and Venom swung off into the city.  
  
"Peter?" All of the Titans, except for Raven, said in surprise. 


	3. It's called shooting yourself in the foo...

*I don't own Teen Titans Blah Blah Blah*  
  
*I know it's been a really long time since I posted but I just haven't felt the creative juices . . . and now I do so let the writing commence*  
  
Spiderman looked to the ground and then back at the Titans. He turned around and swung off towards Titan Tower not saying a thing.  
  
"What was that about?" Beast Boy turned to the rest of the Titans. "I mean why didn't he say anything and who's peter?"  
  
"Beast Boy how vapid can you be?" Raven uttered as she and the rest of the Titans began to head back to the tower and before Beast Boy could say anything she said. "Just come on." Beast Boy turned into a bird and began to fly back with the Titans.   
  
When the Titans returned they found a solemn Spider man sticking to the wall above their TV reading Homers Odyssey. Spiderman looked up and webbed the book to the wall and flipped down to meet them halfway. The Titans were confused, mostly BB, and slowly approached this supposed ally. They weren't sure what to think of this person that held something back from them, should they trust him or not. Cyborg and Robin were both eyeing him suspiciously and Starfire looked incredibly hurt, and slightly dazed considering she was still recovering from Venom's hit, and Raven was her usual blank self. Beast Boy was looking between everyone with a look as if he had lost his memory and was ready to ask what was going on when Spiderman raised his hand and everyone payed attention. Spiderman took a deep breath and bowed his head slowly removing his mask. The Titans looked on and when the mask was completely gone most of them stared in disbelief except for Raven who had an idea when she had met the photographer.  
  
"I knew it" Raven exclaimed with a little embellishment not in keeping with her usual monotone voice. Spiderman who everyone could now see was Peter Parker the photographer they had met earlier had kind of a defeated look on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry . . . I didn't want you to all find out . . . ." The Titans came surrounded him non-threateningly and Robin came forward.  
  
"Why not? Don't you trust us?" Now it was Starfire's turn to come forward.  
  
"Yes . . are we not your friends? Why do you not like us?" She looked seriously hurt by this transgression and that hurt Spiderman but what hurt him the most was seeing Raven turn away from him . . . he had noticed a single tear escape her eyes and it took all of her composure to keep it to one tear and even then she had to turn.  
  
"That's not it at all . . . .people that knew me . . . knew all that I was got hurt . . . badly . . . some even . . . .well they died . . . I WONT have that happen to any of you . . ." He looked at them all . . they were like him and they were his friends. Robin smiled and patted his shoulder and even Starfire had brought on her customary huge smile and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"OOOF heh heh you have a killer hug Starfire . . " Spiderman managed a smile and looked at the group, even Raven had turned around and was giving him her usual stare. Cyborg and Beast Boy were giving him thumbs up and Starfire still hadn't let go of her hug, Robin just stood there smiling.  
  
"Come on man you're part of the group . . . .unless you don't want to be . . . ." Robin looked at him as if daring him to say no.   
  
"Ahhhh Hell yea I want to be a Titan you better believe. . . .I need to whoop all of ya in Gamestation heh heh" Cyborg put a hand to his chest in mock offense and then smiled.   
  
"Anytime you want chump The champion will take you down." Beast Boy chimed in and looked at Spider man.  
  
"He's right I will kick your butt!" Cyborg looked up and the two of them started arguing which resulted in both of them vaulting over the couch and starting a game.  
  
"You're going down!!!" Cyborg yelled.  
  
"Perhaps you should tell us your story . . . but not here . . .to the roof" Raven pointed being very direct. Spiderman nodded and he, Raven, Robin, and Starfire sat in a circle. Spiderman had since put his mask back on and was talking to the three of them.  
  
"Well it all started on a class trip earlier in the year . . . ." He went on to tell them his whole story. It was on a class trip when a genetically altered spider had bitten him and he had gone into a serious delusion and slept for days. He then told them the part where he lost his Uncle Ben, who had been like a father to him, and how he could have stopped it. He wiped a tear away and continued. He explained how his Uncle had given him the motivation to become a superhero.  
  
"With Great power comes great responsibility." He recited for them, Robin seemed to like the quote. He told them then of how he started to work for the newspaper back in New York and as Spiderman fought villains and saved people. The people of New York generally liked Spiderman but there were those who thought he was just another villain. He then told them about his awkward romance with Mary Jane Watson and that when she found out he was Spiderman the villains would kidnap her and interrogate her using horrible torture to get her to tell them who Spiderman was. He vowed never to let anyone ever find out who he was again . . . he couldn't let anyone else be hurt. He then told them how he left New York to the other superheroes, that way using his friends and family would not be of any use to the villains.  
  
"Ohhh so you left to keep your family safe?" Robin looked at Spiderman.  
  
"Yes . . . I know it isn't a fool proof plan but at least my family can't be used for bargaining chips if I'm not in the city fighting crime . . . unfortunately it seems some of my enemies have followed me . ." Spiderman stood up and stretched . . . "Oh man . . .look at the time . . . I've been talking your ears off for the past couple hours . . ."  
  
"You are correct . . ." Raven looked to Robin and Starfire. "We should get to sleep . . . we have that party tomorrow."   
  
"Oh yea . . . that party at Wayne Manor . . . It'll be good to see him again . . ." Robin yawned and he and Starfire left to go to their rooms. Raven stayed behind and looked at Spiderman.  
  
"I cannot believe you would do what you have done to me . . and then not trust me . . .that is very low." Spiderman just looked at her.  
  
"I know . . . . I realize I must have hurt you . . .. . " Spiderman couldn't get any more else out.  
  
"Yes you did . . . it hurt me that you couldn't trust me . . . and even after I started to . . . " Raven turned and inside they could here Beast Boy yelling.  
  
"AHHHHH the light bulbs just exploded!!" Spiderman came close to Raven and turned her around, she wasn't crying but it looked as if she could cry at any minute.   
  
"Look . . . . I know I screwed up . . . isn't the first time especially with a girl . . . . can you forgive me" Raven just looked at him for a while and sighed regaining her senses.  
  
" . . . . . . ." she merely floated down through the ceiling and ended up in her room. Spiderman just laughed and scratched his head.  
  
"Well I don't want to go home . . . I hope they don't mind if I crash on the couch." and he walked downstairs towards the couch. As he descended on the final steps he noticed Cyborg and Beast Boy were still up.   
  
"Hey S-man what's happenin?" Cyborg smiled as he waved Spiderman over.  
  
"Well I've royally pissed off Raven for one . . . " Cyborg and Beast Boy just laughed.  
  
"Ahh don't sweat it dude . . . Raven's like that man don't worry she'll get over it." BB smiled and it made Spiderman feel a little better but he wasn't too sure she'd forgive and forget. "Tofu dog?"  
  
"Dude . . . Beast Boy nobody but you is crazy enough to eat that tofu crud. . . " Spiderman smiled and took the dog from BB.  
  
"You know what . . . I think I will actually." Spiderman, lifting off his mask, takes a big bite much to the surprise of Cyborg and elation of BB.  
  
"Pretty good . . . heh don't worry Cy . . I'm not going to give up my omnivorific ways, I like meat . . but I'll eat tofu every so often."  
  
"Well you're kinda crazy . . but every one here is so you fit right in." Cy laughed and slapped Spiderman's back. "Well I'm pretty beat . . . I'm going to shut down for the night."  
  
"Yea I think I'll hit the sack too . . . adios Spiderman." Beast Boy and Cyborg headed up the stairs and Spiderman leaned back on the couch.  
  
"This is nice . . . I could get used to . . . " but Spiderman was interrupted when the pillow underneath his head suddenly exploded launching him against the wall.  
  
"ugh . . . .well . . . guess she . . is still angry . . " Spiderman hobbled to the couch and plopping down fell asleep immediately. 


	4. The Party pt 1

* I do not own any rights to either Teen Titans or Spiderman . . . but I'm working on that so don't worry *  
  
The sun's golden rays poured effortlessly into the living room area of Titan Tower, gently caressing every single object and politely coaxing Spiderman awake. He rubbed his head, which was still aching from being thrown against the wall the previous evening, and smiled under his mask as he comfortably observed the lazy start to the day. Everything in the room had taken on a sort of glow, like a golden aura and Spiderman mused quietly to himself as the day began.  
He decided he needed to show his appreciation for his new found allies, and more importantly friends so he headed into the kitchen. Not long after the succulent smells of breakfast began wafting in the air as if dancing a minuet. A myriad of meals being made; as the pancakes were being flipped the bacon sizzled along with the sausage, swimming in their own juices before being drained. The sweet smell of French toast joined the part, the batter flowing like wine. Adding to the percussion section the regular toast popped from the toaster giving way to another sugary aroma, this time the sweet smell of fresh fruit being placed into a bowl on the table.  
Spiderman looked at the mounds of food laid out on the table and smiled when he heard footsteps; sure enough the smells had finally wafted into the nostrils of the rest of the Titans. Zombie's rising from their graves had more energy than the Titans who walked down the stairs in their robes, drawn by the invisible force of the smell. They gathered around the table and collectively opened their eyes, which exploded and became as large as the cantaloupes, prior to being cut into bite size pieces placed in the bowl.  
Each Titan surveyed the landscape and jaws dropping added a river of saliva flowing from their mouths. The feast was almost too much for Beast Boy who fell backwards onto the floor clutching his ecstatic heart.  
"Bacon . . . Sausage . . . French Toast . . ." Cyborg was the first Titan to finally speak as the remaining Titans nodded as each delicacy was named. Raven showed little emotion as usual but her stomach betrayed her and growled loudly signaling its desire to be filled with food.  
"This is . . . unexpected." She said, eyeing Spiderman suspiciously. Spiderman beamed dodging Raven's half-hearted death glances.  
"To what do we owe this wondrous bouquet of food stuffs?" a chipper Starfire asked as she gazed at all the food.  
"It's just my way of saying thank you for letting me join." Spiderman smiled. "But I've put poison in one piece of food . . ." The Titans looked up at him horrified which made Spiderman smile even more and he went on. " . . . just kidding! Now dig in!!" Robin, Star, and Cy shook their heads laughing and even Raven cracked a small smile but as soon as Spiderman looked her way her glare returned.  
By this time BB had gotten to his seat and began digging into the pancakes when he paused and looked a little distraught.  
"What's wrong BB?" Spiderman asked when suddenly a light bulb lit up. "I got it . . . wait here." Spiderman disappeared into the kitchen and returned with another plate of bacon that looked slightly different. He placed it in front of BB who looked at it and then exclaimed.  
"Tofu bacon?" Spiderman nodded. "Dude you rule!!"  
With that all of the Titans were digging in. All of the Titans had blissful looks on their faces as they gorged themselves and smiling Spiderman took an apple and walked to the couch.  
"Are you sure that's all you want?" Robin asked yelling over to Spiderman.  
"Yea man . . . this stuff is awesome . . ." Cyborg said stuffing a pancake into his mouth. "Mmmph . . . Better than what we usually get."  
"Hey!! My cooking's great!" BB piped up looking all too happy to be really indignant. The Titans just smiled and went on eating breakfast.  
After all was said and done only a pancake and a half eaten piece of pineapple remained. Cyborg and BB had started to their rooms arguing over who ate the last piece of French toast. Robin, Starfire, and Raven sat awhile longer, Robin patted his stomach very pleased and let out a rather loud burp at which point Star began to giggle.  
"Disgusting Ro . . ." but before Raven could finish a small burp escaped her lips and she blushed excusing herself from the table. Robin and Star stared a moment and as soon as Raven had gone and was out of range, they fell onto the floor laughing.  
"Have you ever heard her burp before?" Robin asked as they calmed themselves and stood up.  
"No I have not but it was most comical, in fact I almost had my milk coming out of my nostrils." Starfire giggled.  
"Now that would have been funny." Robin smiled and walked over to the couch where Spiderman was watching TV.  
"So it says here that this Bruce Wayne guy is throwing a party . . . Supposed to be a really big bash." Spiderman sat forward on the couch with the remote control in his hands.  
"Oh it is . . .we're going . . .you got a suit?" Robin looked up at the man on the big screen and smiled crossing his arms.  
"Wait what?" Spiderman cocked his head and looked up at Robin confused. "How is it we get to go?" Robin just grinned.  
"I used to work with the guy." Spiderman instantly made the connection.  
"Wait a sec . . .Bruce Wayne is . . .woa . ."  
"Yup. So do you have a suit or no?" Spiderman shook his head. "That's ok . . . I'm sure I've got something that'll fit ya . . .lets go." The two went up the stairs to Robin's room which was basically a second gym only this one sported a bed and a closet, leaving Star to herself and she headed to her own room. Walking down the hall Starfire stopped as she heard something and suddenly felt a slight sensation on her left shoulder.  
"Uhh Starfire . . ." Starfire shrieked and jumped into the air. Raven got in front of her and grabbed her shoulders attempting to calm her down.  
"Star it's just me calm down." Starfire saw her friend and sighed in relief.  
"Oh Raven it is only you . . . I am glad."  
"Thanks Star." Raven shook her head and pulled Starfire into her room shutting the door behind them.  
"What is it you require of me friend Raven?" Starfire blinked and looked slightly confused as Raven blushed slightly and looked away.  
"I uhhh . . .well I need . . .your advice . . ." Raven forced the words out and seemed to blush even more which made Starfire even more confused until she glanced to her left and noticed to dresses draped over a chair. At that moment Raven seemed to shrink and Star's eyes sparkled with the realization.  
"You wish to know what I think about the garments you have chose to wear for tonight and help you choose between them?" Raven nodded weakly and Star squealed with excitement. "This is oh so fun!!"  
Starfire rushed Raven into her bathroom with the two dresses and waited on pins and needles as Raven changed. First Raven came out in a short black dress that fit her somewhat loosely. There were a few sequins placed in random locations and the shoulder straps had a light thin material that was wavy and draped over her shoulders. Starfire took one look and crinkled her nose shaking her head obviously not liking it. Raven, feeling absolutely mortified, turned and re-entered her bathroom. She came out again and this time the dress was red and skintight running down to her ankles. It had thin spaghetti straps over her shoulders and was made of a crimson satin, which accentuated her curves very well. It had a slit on her right side that traveled up to her knees with matching red high heel shoes. Starfire simply beamed and gave her two thumbs up, which made Raven blush and sigh heavily.  
Starfire examined her a little closer and an idea hit her.  
"You need lipstick . . . red lipstick . . .yes that would be most pleasant . . .do you have any?" Raven shook her head feeling absolutely silly when she said.  
"Yes I do . . . unfortunately . ." Starfire squeaked and fled into the bathroom returning triumphantly with the lipstick. After applying the shade they looked at Raven in the mirror.  
"Ohhh you look simply wonderful" Starfire said in awe. "I can only hope I even come close to looking as good as you."  
"Star . . ." Raven said in her rock hard face, shaking her head. "Don't worry . . .You'll look even better than I will trust me now go get ready."  
Starfire smiled and ran out of the room. Raven shook her head and fell backwards onto her bed.  
"What have I gotten myself into . . ." Raven sighed again.  
  
Robin and Spiderman had emerged from his room and were walking down to the couch as Starfire passed. She paused looking at the two, mostly at Robin, but said nothing. She simple bounded up the stairs giggling. Robin had chosen for himself a traditional black tuxedo with a bright fiery red vest. Spiderman had laughed and when questioned by Robin he remarked that all robin's had red breasts and got a swift punch in the arm for his joke.  
Spiderman had decided that he would wear his mask underneath his tux which was traditional except the coat was a ¾ coat (that means it's a longer coat) and his vest was a deep dark blue that shined like a sapphire. Cyborg and Beast Boy came down in tuxes, Cy's obviously custom made but he looked good with a metallic silver vest and BB sporting a forest green one.  
While the guy's waited Cyborg and Spiderman got into the gamestation. The competition was intense as not one of them could hold the lead. Turn after turn saw a change in the leader of the pack and as the finish line drew neared the intensity only increased.  
Spiderman, caught up in the game, took the lead and didn't notice that the cheering and his opponent had stopped and were replaced by dead silence, except for the game. As he crossed the finish line he shot up and cheered.  
"WOOOOOOOOOOO! Who's the man!! Who's . . . the . . . .man?" Spiderman stopped celebrating and dropped the controller as he looked up towards the stairs and was hypnotized.  
There stood Starfire in a slinky dress that glittered like a million diamonds, a rather low cut v-neck, which gave her equally stunning necklace a place to stay. She had done her make up and looked like a prized porcelain doll. Robin simply could not find words no matter how hard he tried even as she approached him and, standing right in front of him, giggled finding his speechlessness cute.  
Cyborg and BB had moved to Star to say how amazing she looked but Spiderman was fixated on the lady in red. She wore no earrings and a very simple necklace but had adorned her forehead with a slightly more elaborate charka bead.  
Raven had actually felt more comfortable than insulted as Cy and BB turned to pay more attention to Star but when she noticed that Spiderman stood still to his spot, entranced by her approach she couldn't help but blush slightly. Raven stood at a very neutral position away from both Spiderman and the guys surrounding Starfire. Spiderman approached her slowly still taken by how beautiful Raven looked and as he got close she simply looked the other way as if he didn't exist.  
"You . . . look . . . . wow." Spiderman managed to stutter out but Raven merely coughed and walked to the door.  
"Let's go." And she walked out to the limo that was waiting to take them to the party. 


	5. The Party pt 2

The entire limo ride was cold, with the air between Raven and Spiderman thicker than three day old pea soup. Despite the increasingly apparent fact that Raven enjoyed Spiderman's attention, she was absolutely furious with him. She had actually trusted him, she had no idea why she had done so as quickly as she had, but she had trusted him. After all that he had done, all that she had felt, he hadn't trusted her with his secret.

Every so often Raven caught herself looking at Spiderman with softer eyes, but she quickly remembered his transgressions and returned to looking out the window.

It hadn't let up since the Titans got into the limo, his spider sense. Spiderman didn't need to think too hard about it, the low buzzing in the back of his head had a very obvious cause, Raven's anger towards him. While Cyborg, BB, Star, and Robin chatted away Spiderman sighed. He knew he had screwed up royally with Raven and he had no idea what to do, many times he tried to say something to her but he stopped each time, noticing that Raven started muttering.

As they arrived at Wayne manor, amidst the glitz and glamour of gotham's upper crust, the Titans were greeted with cheering and hand shakes. They finally made it inside and were split up almost immediately by the crowd. Spiderman had spotted Robin speaking to Bruce Wayne and decide to walk over.

"Well I have to thank you for all your hard work Robin." Bruce shook Robin's hand.

"It's nothing Mr. Wayne. We're just doing our duty."

"Ahh and you must be the newest Titan . . . Spiderman right?" Bruce Wayne extended his hand and managed a warm smile.

"Uhh yea . . . that's . . . me." Spiderman shook the hand somewhat nervously. "Mr. Wayne I'm . . . not really used to being celebrated like this." Bruce Wayne simply laughed.

"I understand, yes more often than not heroes like you aren't regarded for the saviors they really are." Robin smiled and made to speak to Bruce again when he was suddenly yanked onto the dance floor by an unusually excited Starfire.

"Come Robin! Let us dance together!" Bruce Wayne and Spiderman watched, looked at each other, and laughed until a gaggle of cooing debutants attempted to wrangle Bruce into a dance. Using this time Spiderman slunk away to the refreshment table and while he was momentarily tempted to sample the fine wine uncorked for the event, he opted to play it safe and grabbed a bottle of coke. In a quiet corner of the room Spiderman sipped his pop and watched the other party goers, paying specific attention to his new friends. Cyborg and Beast Boy had gotten into a mild argument after both had been flexing for the same group of young female partiers, culminating with BB turning into a mongoose, snatching Cyborg's bow tie, and leading him on a merry chase around the dance floor. Spiderman eventually locked onto Robin and Starfire and smiled, taking another sip. Starfire's head rested comfortably on Robin's shoulder with a truly content smile. Robin ran his fingers through her hair and sighed absentmindedly.

"Well that clinches it . . . they're in love" Spiderman whispered to, he thought, himself.

"Very good Sherlock . . . took you that long to figure it out?" Raven's familiar voice had invaded Spiderman's thoughts and he just now realized she had been standing a few feet away.

"Well now I can't exactly read minds like some people can I?" Raven sighed and shook her head.

"You don't need to be able to read minds, it's obvious." Spiderman nodded and quickly faced Raven.

"Raven I know I screwed up and I know I hurt you and I'm terribly sorry . . . please forgive me?" Spiderman looked into her eyes pleadingly.

"You're not a bad person." Raven said after a long silence.

"Well . . . would you like . . . to dance?" Spiderman gulped and extended his hand in invitation. Raven looked at Spiderman and then down at his hand and after a few moments simply sighed and turned around, walking through the crowd of people until Spiderman couldn't see her anymore.

It had taken a lot to walk away from him like that, she found that out as soon as her back was to him, but Raven was still hurt. She disliked thinking about it but Spiderman needed to earn her trust again. AS she thought she realized it also annoyed her to know that another person could have such an effect on her emotions.

"Grrrr . . . I need to meditate." With that Raven made a portal to the roof and she hovered in a standing up position chanting and losing herself in her meditation.

Spiderman couldn't really explain how he felt as she walked away. It was as if something was pulled away from him, a piece of him was lost. He stood there with his hand out for a good few minutes before it slowly drifted back to his side. The next few hours were a blur and when it was almost time to leave Spiderman went off for the still MIA Raven. After exploring much of the house he crawled out a window and onto the roof to check for her there. Sure enough he spotted her in her dress hovering a few feet above the roof. He was about to talk to her and she was about to tell him to leave immediately when glass shattering and screams were heard coming from the party room. Raven's eyes opened and without a word she teleported them back into the room to see Robin Lying motionless on the ground with a syringe sticking out of his arm. The Spider person Spike was hovering over him ready to impale him with his legs when Spiderman swung into action, literally. He swung over to the scene and kicked Spike directly into the wall.

"Hey now . . . you're going to vie us other spider people a bad name if you keep that up."

"Who the hell are you . . . freak?" Spike lunged and Spiderman easily avoided the strike.

"Excuse me but isn't that the pot calling the kettle black Mr. human body hanging from my neck spider?"

Spike didn't find Spiderman's comment funny at all and shot two legs at Spiderman in an attempt to skewer him. Leaping to the side Spiderman used his web shooters to tie up Spike's legs bringing him crashing down to the floor. Spike struggled and actually broke free, now charging Spiderman who leapt high into the hair and came down kicking Spike's face into the marble floor, knocking Spike out cold.

Kitten who had been slapping around a cocooned Starfire, seeing her boyfriend in trouble, leapt onto Spiderman's back and began scratching and clawing. She wasn't there for very long however, because the words Azerath Metrion Zinthos were uttered and there was Raven manipulating her power to pull Kitten off and bind her in the corner with energy shackles.

"I found Beast Boy and Cyborg over there" Raven jerked her head behind her. "They were hit with Spike's poison and won't be able to move for a few hours." Spiderman nodded

"Thanks Raven." Spiderman went over to Robin and removed the syringe carefully and checking on his friend. "Pulse is faint . . . We need to get him to Titan Tower and fast."

The Cops had arrived rather quickly and were leading a furious Kitten and a groggy Spike away while an ambulance was being loaded up with a few people who were slightly injured when the pair crashed the party. Spiderman and Raven were helping there friends into the limo, Starfire who had been freed was crouched over Robin in the back seat of the limo. Before Spiderman entered the limo his shoulder was tapped and Wayne's butler Alfred handed Spiderman a small vile of liquid.

"Mr. Wayne sends his thanks and that this shall help the young master recover very quickly." Alfred said in a hushed tone and resumed tending to the frightened guests.

Back in Titan Tower Spiderman went directly to Robin's room and found that Starfire was refusing to leave his bedside.

"Star . . ." he approached slowly especially when she jumped, startled by his entrance.

"Oh . . . Spiderman" Starfire's eyes were welling up with tears. "That harlot Kitten stabbed Robin with a needle . . . and . . . and . . ." Spiderman moved to her and as she buried her face in her hands he squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"It'll be ok star . . . I got this medicine from Mr. Wayne." He produced the vial and showed it to her. "He said this will help him heal faster."

"Oh Spiderman . . . you are a great friend." Starfire managed a smile and hugged him.

"Thanks Star . . . you too." Starfire was regaining her usual cheer.

As Spiderman administered the medicine Robin shook for a few moments but his face immediately became less flushed and his breathing became more regular. Spiderman sighed happily and walked slowly to his room. In front of his mirror he took off his tuxedo and looked at himself in his costume. All he could see was a scared kid in a funky pair of tights who should have been there for his friends.

"You know . . . for being so smart you really are stupid some times."

"Don't you people knock here?" Spiderman was slightly annoyed by Raven's interruption but he turned to her and removed his mask.

"Did I really need to?" Raven, now in her normal outfit, stepped towards him and for a moment Spiderman saw softness in her expression.

"No . . . heh I guess not . . . so do you mind explaining what you mean?" Raven sat Spiderman down on the foot of his bed and she hovered in front of him in her meditative position.

"You may be scared but don't be so stupid as to think that you haven't been there for all of us." Raven was looking directly into Spiderman's eyes. "You've helped us since you first met us and tonight you saved Robin's life . . . not me, not star . . .you did." Surprising both of them Raven touched Spiderman's hand reassuringly. "You made a mistake . . . we all have . . . move on."

"Yea you're right." Smiling warmly he took her hand in his. "Now . . . may I have this dance?" They both stood up slowly and after a long moment she put a single finger up in front of his face and very sternly told him.

"One, you get one dance." Spiderman smiled and gently put his hands on her hips, Raven putting her arms around his neck. As they swayed and moved in the beautiful silence of the moment they started to lose themselves in each other's eyes. The minutes passed and passed when Spiderman's door opened and Starfire bounded in.

"GLORIOUS GLORIOUSNESS FOR ROBIN IS . . . . well . . . ." Starfire paused and after a brief moment realized the gravity of what she was now seeing. At that moment Raven's face became a fierce Crimson and she quickly stepped away from a confused Spiderman. All the while Starfire's eyes were glowing, filled with giddy energy anew, and her mouth had consumed her face in a gigantic smile. Not saying a thing Starfire bounded out of the room leaving Raven muttering.

"Well uhhhh." Raven started to leave. "Thanks for the . . . nice dance . . ." She was still blushing and quickly ran to her room.

"Uhh yea . . . you're . . . welcome." It took him a while to come to his senses but when he did Spiderman realized he was grinning like an idiot.


End file.
